bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Occupations in Woodland Valley
Occupations in Woodland Valley is the 19th episode of Season 2, 59th episode overall. Plot Bear encounters the audience for a fine day about an occupation being a news reporter, and Bear reports Ojo wearing a conductor outfit, and Ojo has a conductor hat and works for trains, and after that, Bear thinks of coming up for a theme and song, and the song ends, Bear asks a similar question about why he wanted to pretending, then the thinking segment with children are here to show up, and Bear heads upstairs and reports the audience that it's just in, Pip and Pop are here in the bathroom, and Bear reports Pip and Pop the purple otters wearing sea creature outfits, and Bear asks a question about why he got out of the bathtub, and Pip said he had spent last night in the water, and Bear said he doesn't need to be a news reporter anymore, and Pop apologizes to Bear for being a news reporter, and said it was okay and decides to go back in the bathtub, then wears them again. After sinking down, Bear thinks Pip and Pop are "bathtub less", when suddenly, Bear heard a single laugh, he realizes it's Shadow, then heads to the upstairs hallway to find Shadow with a short music number, then Bear encounters Shadow about our fantastic day and Shadow declines about why "being a player in a slow traffic jam", and all cars wait for a signal to turn green, and Bear decides to ask Shadow if our shadow friends tell a song, and Shadow starts singing "I've Been Working on the Railroad" again. She repeats the song in song that she told in "Working Like a Bear" (see that episode's page for details). Bear said it was a great song and thanks to him. After she leaves, Bear encounters all of his friends to tell them to say "imagine that" in two words, then Bear heads to the attic, telling Luna about friends pretending to be wearing in many outfits. Songs *Professional Pretending (Songs by Dave Kinnoin and David Yazbek) *Imagine That (Songs by Brian Woodbury) *I've Been Working on the Railroad (Sung by Shadow) Score by Julian Harris, Songs by Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury Bear's Sense of Smell Asparagus Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway Other Languages * Occupations in Woodland Valley (Other Languages) Credits Occupations in Woodland Valley (Credits) Media Release *All Kinds of Signs and Geography Disney Junior DVD Releases * Greatest Hits: Vol. 1 (Disc 2) * Greatest Hits: Vol. 3 (Disc 1) * All Kinds of Signs and Geography * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 (Disc 1) * 100th Episode Celebration (Disney Junior Version) Production Code 235 (season 2, episode 35, 61st episode overall) Episode Link Archive.org: 24 minutes, 6 seconds Quotes * Occupations in Woodland Valley (Quotes) Transcript * Occupations in Woodland Valley (Transcript) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Season 2 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Jobs Category:Pretending Category:Episodes in May